


If your father could see us now

by Welsper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extremely Large Cock, F/M, Size Difference, Spoils of War, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Steel clashed against steel, blade against blade and two youths who thought the power of friendship could save them were taught better.
Relationships: Gandharva/Lecia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	If your father could see us now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



“Now then. It looks like you four are the only ones left,” Gandharva said, as his eyes wandered over the ruins of the battlefield. All had fallen to him, weak and leaving his thirst unsatisfied. Only the girl in blue, the little lizard and that captain of theirs were left of that meddlesome crew. Lecia stood with them, her clothes in tatters and bruised all over. Her body bore the same scars as Amalthea did, weakness plain for all to see. “Well, this has been fun, I have to admit.”

“This is insane…”

“Oh, don’t be so sad, you’ve done better than most. You’re on the way to achieving true strength, most definitely.” Gandharva’s thumb brushed over the chip in his sword’s sheath and he could feel his cock harden. He licked his lips. That strength… she’d put up a good fight. Not with her sword, true enough. But that lithe body? It would tremble beneath his assault. “But right now, you simply aren’t good enough. You don’t have the right to face me.”

Excitement flowed through Gandharva’s veins, boiling his blood. Oh yes, he was going to drive a sword through her one way or the other. His blade would split her apart and he hadn’t looked so forward to anything for a long time. Fighting her father? Getting back at him for what he did? It was all in the back of his mind now. _Fucking his daughter_ now that was something that sounded fun. Not strong enough to fight, but strong enough to take his cock. With any luck. He’d so craved a toy that would not break so easily.

“You’re wrong,” she said and he scoffed.

“What? This again?” Some people didn’t know when to give up. But that was why he wanted her. She’d look so great, strapped to his cock and squirming as she tried to take it. He liked them with spirit. It just wasn’t any fun otherwise.

“You don’t have to be deserving to save somebody… to defend your friends!” Lecia stepped forward. Her hair swayed in the breeze, where it wasn’t stuck to her bruised and dirtied skin. She looked like a goddess of war. “I’m not a hero like my father. I don’t have the kind of power that he or Monika does. But I’m still the one who promised to save my friends! To defend them! Because that’s what I want to do! That’s why I vowed to fight! I won’t let anyone take this resolve from me!”  
  
Oh dear, fierce Lecia. Blooming Lecia. He would take everything from her. This last battle between them, he’d cherish it, before he’d break her on his cock. First the spirit, to whet the appetite. And then… actually, it might be more fun if she didn’t break.

“Which means what, exactly? If you’re not a hero, if you can’t even do much of anything… What exactly do you plan to do?”

“I won’t allow you to hurt anyone else! I’m going to defeat you, here and now!” The girl drew her blade.

Gandharva laughed, joy coursing through his bones. Yes! Let her fight! And then to crush that spirit as she saw that big words meant little in the real world. All her dreams, he would take from her. “Come on then, try it! The blood of a tyrant who commands the skies! Show me the power of that bloodline now!”

Steel clashed against steel, blade against blade and two youths who thought the power of friendship could save them were taught better.

When the dust settled, both the captain and Lecia had fallen.

“Tsk… you are not your father indeed. He would have never fallen that easily.”

“Gran! Take the others and run! Find Monika! I’ll hold him back!”

“Oh? Sacrificing yourself for you little friends? So noble. But what makes you think I’m going to let them?” The little captain didn’t seem so interested in running either. Gandharva knew that look, caught between a rock and a hard place, either choice not one a soldier could live with. Saving one life or the other when you wanted to save them all.

“I said go!” Lecia shouted again, pointing her sword at him as she stumbled to her feet. To her credit, it did not shake. Her strength was lacking, but her resolve clear. That spirit of hers, like her father’s. He’d never gotten to fuck Walfrid and wipe that spirit out, but with Lecia he’d have his fun. So Gandharva did not make his men pursue the fleeing skyfarers all too hard – if she knew they were out there, maybe she would fight harder, be harder to break. Hope was so futile, but it did make soldiers last longer. He liked to be fought for it. Lecia struggled in his grip as he dragged her back to the fortress into the dungeons. Monika was gone, true enough. No matter. He had more important business to attend to right now.

“Now, now… what am I going to do with you?”

“Just kill me already!”

Gandharva guffawed at her angry face. The way she fruitlessly tore at her shackles, bruising and bloodying her delicate wrists. Her hands were so small. He bet they wouldn’t even fit around his cock. Good.  
“Where would the fun in that be?”  
  
Her face fell as he opened his trousers, tugging his cock free with a groan. He could see her shake and tremble and his half-hard cock grew heavier between his legs.

“You gave quite a pretty speech back there. Let’s see if that mouth is good for anything else.” He saw Lecia grit her teeth and laughed. “What, going to try and bite it off? Feel free. Might be exciting.”

Her lips were soft on his cockhead, soft and warm and delicate like the rest of her. Such strength, in such a small body. He pried her mouth open with two fingers between her lips and his cock throbbed at the struggle she made at even such a thing. Gandharva looked forward to seeing her defend her cunt like that.

“How does defeat taste, captain?” He asked with a smirk as her petal lips stretched wide around the head of his cock. It wouldn’t fit without tearing her from ear to ear and he quite liked the pretty face. He grabbed her chin tightly and rubbed his cock over her face. “Use your tongue if you can’t use your mouth. Or I’ll find some better place to put it,” he warned her and that seemed to get the message across. He shuddered in pleasure as she started licking his shaft, hesitating and obviously disgusted, but that made it only better. When Gandharva felt his climax approach he forced it to her lips again. She lost, and it was his right to mark her as he saw fit.

“Swallow,” he ordered and Lecia did, as best as she could. She was coughing, gurgling as the thick liquid ran down her throat. He spilled the rest over her face and hair and let himself admire the sight for a moment. Gandharva yanked her upwards, his hand almost closing around her entire hip and dragged her over to the small table in the corner before throwing her over it. Then he ripped away what was left of that tattered skirt to expose her panties. They stained with sweat and come and her own slick as he rubbed his cock over her cunt still covered by them. She struggled beneath him, fruitlessly.

“You humans are so small. This is gonna be a tight fit in you,” he said and smirked at her shocked expression she threw him over her shoulder. “What? Did you think I’d be satisfied with only these kitten licks of yours? Rubbing it over your back?” Gandharva wrapped two fingers around her panties and pulled them upwards, making the fabric dig into the lips of her soaked cunt. Lecia cried out.

“S-stop… you vile -“ she was cut off half by a moan, half a whimper as Gandharva slapped his cock on her cunt, a wet sound echoing through the room. Her thumbs trembled and he gave her ass a hard smack that left a bruise right away. He hissed in pleasure as he rubbed his cock between her wet lips and dragged up between her cheeks. He wondered if either of her little holes could take him. She had put up such a good, if in the end futile fight, maybe he could let her choose.

“Where do you want it? Your ass or your cunt?”

“Wh-what are you saying,” she said, glaring at him over her shoulder. “Making me… you are vile, “ she spat out and he laughed.

“Choose,” he said and she whimpered as he rubbed the head of his cock between her lips. His cock reached up to her ribcage and she knew it. Where would it even go? Gandharva longed to see.  


“My… my…”

“What’s that? Speak up!” Gandharva said and slapped her hole with his cock, licking his lips as it twitched at that. He’d enjoy breaching that tight thing.

“My p-pussy,” she said between clenched teeth.

“Ah, a good choice. Too bad I don’t feel like it,” Gandharva laughed and Lecia’s scream filled the room as he forced his cock inside her ass. She trashed beneath him, her feet lifting of the ground and her wrists tearing at her shackles. But it was pointless. “You can’t get away. This is what happens to weaklings. To think that someone like this is Walfrid’s daughter… maybe your father would put up more of a fight. Be better at taking my cock.”

“You disgusting monster,” she cried out and fury was in her face even as tears dripped down her cheeks. She sobbed as he forced his cock deeper into her, lubed with little but his own seed and her slick. She was so tight, almost unbearably so. But he’d take all the time he wanted to break her in.

“Stop!” She whimpered and sobbed as Ganharva rocked into her, inch by inch, forcing her to take his cock so deep inside her pretty little stomach struggled to take it. He had wondered how his cock would look inside her from the first time he had seen that taut midriff exposed in battle. Her breath came in gurgles and sobs as he bottomed out, her hole twitching around his cock as it was stretched wide. Gandharva grabbed her by the shackled wrists for leverage and began fucking into her, drawing back and forth. The way his cock dragged on her rim, now that was a sight to see. The tightness and heat around his cock was amazing. To be able to do this to the daughter of this tyrant… And shit, did it feel good to wreck that lithe body.

He spread her cheeks wide as he thrusted deep, enjoying the view of her hole struggling to take him in. She wouldn’t be sitting right for a while – maybe he’d have her bounce on his cock anyway later, for the fun of it, with his sword to her throat to remind her what would happen if her thighs stopped moving.

“Your mouth not so big now, eh?”

Lecia sobbed as he took his pleasure, making her insides fit to his cock, as was his right as winner. He forced her back onto his cock, one large hand on too small hips and she cried out as she sunk deep onto his cock. Her breath came in ragged gasps now, and Gandarva laughed.

“A-anything but that… don’t make me,” she begged as he started rubbing one large finger over her tiny clit and groaned as he felt her clench down on him. “Pl-please… I don’t want to…”

Her wails grew higher in pitch with every thrust and Gandarva shuddered in pleasure as he felt her body seize up in her orgasm, drawing so tight it was almost like fucking a vice.

“Not much space in you left, huh? Guess you’re going to have to make some,” he hissed and all Lecia managed was a tiny gasp as he filled her ass with his seed.

She hung over that table, limp and unmoving when he released her, save for the trembling. Lecia was panting hard and Gandharva yanked her heard back with a fist in her hair to get a better look at that tearstained face.

“You see? This is what happens to people who only have big mouths and nothing to back it up. You were too weak, you lost and now you’re good for nothing else but taking my cock.”

“Why… only because my father… you hold a grudge… you d-do this...”

“Hm? No, this is personal now. You thought you could stand up to me! You tried to trick me! Came at me with your blade in hand! And now you pay the price.”  
Gandharva tugged his dripping cock back into his pants. “Although I wouldn’t mind it if your father came to try and save you. I could have you side by side, my come dripping down your legs as you struggle to keep yourselves up. Now that’d be a pretty picture,” he laughed.

“Freak,” Lecia hissed. He gave Lecia’s knees a kick and she buckled, slipped from the table and onto the floor.

“Curse me if you like, I’ll still have you how I want.” Gandharva grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up to force his tongue inside her mouth, plundering it as he had her ass. She tasted of come and blood and salt, a most intoxicating cocktail. “Find your strength, tyrant’s daughter. Next time I’m having your cunt,” he promised her as he left the cell behind.

A smirk spread on his face as Lecia’s angry screams faded as he walked the corridors.

Amalthea was his and so was Lecia, no matter how she struggled.

And when Walfrid came back, he’d have him too, on his cock or blade, it didn’t matter.

This time, he’d triumph.


End file.
